Wherever You Will Go
by A.D. Williams
Summary: After a sudden and hard blow hits the flock, they must learn to put the pieces of their life back together again. But losses are never easy to deal with... songfict, Wherever You Will Go, by The Calling.


Okay, here's my attempt at another Max Ride songfict. It's from the song _Wherever You Will Go _by The Calling. A great, although old song. If you've never heard it, find a site and listen to it! But anyways, I hope you like it. Please enjoy!

* * *

The cold winds whipped his dark hair around his face as he stood there alone. He'd been staring absentmindedly at the ground for over ten minutes and showed no signs of moving any time soon. Of course the others had begun to wonder about his mental stability, especially at the way he'd told them to leave him alone. It had been a single word, uttered without any emotion.

"Go."

They had went and now quietly watched him from the shadows of the trees as he continued to stare at the earth, an obvious storm of emotions surging within himself.

_So lately been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

Max had begun worrying the most. She was the leader after all. Not that that meant anything at the moment. This so wasn't like Fang. She knew he could be quite the impassive one, but this…this was scary. And the worst thing about it was that she didn't know how to help him.

Physical pain was one thing. Slap a bandage on and send him on his way. But touchy emotional issues and it being Fang no less? She could do the ole' fashioned drill sergeant talk, but he, unlike the rest of the flock, knew that mental game, thus it didn't work on him anymore. It pained her to see him hurt over something that wasn't his fault. Because she knew. Of all the feelings that the others might not have been able to see, hurt was his most prominent in his eyes.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all _

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

Could Fang learn to control himself? He needed to be strong for the flock as well. This wasn't all about Max. He was a leader too, whether he realized it or not. Now more than ever was the time to step up to the plate. Max turned to the others who were watching him, wanting to offer a comforting word, but not knowing what to say. Or how to say it…

Fang's only movements were his rare blinks and his shallow breaths. It felt like a dream that he was standing there, but at the moment, it was all he could manage, just keep standing. Despite what he might have looked like on the outside, on the inside, his main oppressive feeling was anger. He hated the ground, hated its dark brown earth, the rich soil that could grow and decompose things in a beautiful and vicious circle.

_Right now, I wish I could be a part of you, _he thought down to the earth.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Max stepped out from behind the trees. Hiding wasn't going to make this situation any better. Quietly, she stood beside him. He didn't seem to notice her. His fists were clenched tightly by his side, trembling slightly. Wrapping an arm slowly around his shoulder, she rubbed his back waiting for him to return to the present. She bit her lip to hold back her tears.

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Well, then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you _

He didn't feel her touch. Inside he felt dead and despite how cliché that sounded, if he had to express himself at the moment, that would be the word. Then his anger came forth and forgetting that he was being watched, he picked up several rocks off the ground and threw them in no particular direction.

"Hey!" Iggy shouted as one wizzed by his ear. "You wanna watch where you're throwing those?!"

Nudge grabbed his hand and pulled him forward toward Fang. The others followed behind her at a cautious pace as he continued to fling rocks in to the woods.

They didn't know how to help him either, but nonetheless, Nudge felt that she could do with flinging some rocks herself. She picked up a few and pitched them as hard as she could, lost in the power of physical exertion. The others did the same and like the weird family that they'd always known they were, there they were, chucking rocks to cover their pain. A pain that all of them shared.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Max didn't join them on the rock throwing. She knew it was only a matter of time before they saw that they couldn't run from the truth. Fang stumbled upon this fact first. His arms slowly stopped. What was left in his hands fell to the ground, as did he to his knees. With a very uncharacteristic cry, he began punching the earth, furious at it, himself, at _her. _

_Max, how dare you leave us like this? You had no right! You had no right to die! Damnit, damnit, damnit! Who are we without you? _

Fists bloody, he stopped beating the ground. He was sweating and breathing heavily with shuddering gasps. He closed his eyes and unwillingly a few tears slipped from under his lashes. _Who am _I _without you, Max? _

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

As though nature had been given a cue, the sun went behind a cloud and cast an ominous shadow over the glade. The mound of freshly turned earth was prominent in the shade. Beside it, an older mound showed where Max's brother, Ari, had been buried months before his sister.

And not being able to control it any longer, Fang cried. It wasn't a sob, no, he was still too tough to allow himself that strong of release. But it was enough to shake up the others. Nudge pushed herself into his arms, Angel into hers with Iggy holding Gazzy and as one, they lamented the fall of their leader, their sister and friend, their Max.

So said could only watch on, not being able to be seen or felt by the others. She too silently cried. It killed her (a funny phrase now that she really was dead) to see them go through this. Quietly she crouched beside them, bringing back memories of the touch of their skin, hoping that they would always remember the touch of hers.

Memories…when all was gone, you still had that as proof of what you once had. Max was gone from this physical world but in the world of the mind and heart, she could never be erased. The earth had once held her presence. She had been a living person, a great fighter, a wonderful mother to all of the flock. They would remember her smiles, they would remember her skills. And they would always, always remember her love.

They knew that was a sore replacement for the real her, but it was all they had. And quite frankly, since this was how it was going to have to be, they knew they could live with that. They would have to. For their sake, and to honor her sacrifices.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

For the time being, the flock would mourn their loss. It was a natural process and Max knew it couldn't be helped. As the saying goes, what doesn't kill you (another humorless chuckle) only makes you stronger. And this gang was strong, she knew that. She'd been granted by higher authorities one last look at her family to say goodbye. Now that she knew that they were going to be okay, she could truly rest in peace.

_I'm always here guys, no matter what. Together forever, wherever you will go. _

* * *

Alright, there it is folks! I'm always scared that these songfics will come off as too sappy…especially the last lines. But write me a review and tell me what you thought, please!


End file.
